Bella vs the Guys
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Alice and Rose convince Bella to drink a "love potion." What happens when it actually works and she becomes the most hated and loved person at school? Who will win her heart? Will Rose and Alice get their twenty bucks back? AU. OOC. Hilarity will ensue.
1. The Potion

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter One: The Potion**

**~-~-~-~**

Bella sighed as she was rudely shoved into the back of Alice's shiny, yellow Porsche. Rosalie and Alice squealed in the front as Alice peeled out of Bella's driveway.

"Oh, Bella, this is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

Bella thought it would be anything but that. To her, "shopping" and "fun" should never be in the same sentence unless there was an "isn't" in between them.

Of course, Alice and Rose had dragged her into going shopping with them…again. What could she say? She was a sucker for Alice's puppy dog look. Let's not forget Rose's threats, either. When it came down to it, Bella didn't have a choice, and that's why she found herself going to Port Angeles.

Despite their terrible and horrific obsession with shopping, they were her best friends, and she didn't know what she would do without them.

Bella sighed again. She _really_ didn't want to go shopping today.

"Now, now," Rose mocked scolded. At least, Bella _thought_ she was kidding…"There will be no sighing on this shopping spree, clear?"

"Crystal." Bella replied with a salute. She looked out the window and saw all the cars fly by due to Alice's speeding.

At this rate, they would be there in twenty minutes, as opposed to forty-five minutes.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

They were finally at the mall, and they had dragged Bella to many, many shops. She had blushed furiously when they went into Victoria's Secret, but Alice had insisted.

"If you ever end up dating my brother, at least you'll have something nice to wear." She had said with a wave of her hand.

Bella about died right there. "What do you mean, 'nice?'"

She had just smirked. "I think you know what I mean," And they said nothing more on the matter.

Bella had a crush on Edward, and even though Alice was trying to help her, Bella knew it was hopeless. He only saw her as his little sister's best friend; nothing more, nothing less. It made her frustrated and sad, but she would deal with it…eventually.

Plus, Edward was different. He was silent, the polar opposite of Alice, who was peppy and hyper all the time. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome—at least, in Bella's book he was—but he didn't date girls. She wasn't sure if she should admire him for that, or be even more frustrated.

_At least he isn't a player…_She thought.

"Stop your moping, woman." Rose said. "Everything happens for a reason, and it it's meant to be, it will happen."

Bella decided she was right. If it worked out, great, if not…well, then, that was that.

"Look!" Alice exclaimed, pointing to a shop. They stopped and looked at the voo-doo like place. It had to have been a new edition for they had never seen it before.

"Looks creepy…" Rose muttered.

"Let's go check it out," Alice said. "Just to see what it's like."

So, they ventured into the store. It was full of grotesque things, like shriveled up heads, scenes of death, and little dolls that resembled people with needles beside them.

"Okay…" Bella mumbled. "This is…gross."

"More like scary!" Rose exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait." Alice said. She had spotted something towards the back of the store, something that was emitting a pink glow. She led them to it and found that it was a stand with viles of liquid in them. One of them was in a glass case. On the bottom of it, it said, "Love Potion Number Thirty-Nine."

The girls gathered around it. "Hmmm…" Alice hummed. "A love potion…"

"I bet Bella could use that." Rose joked.

"Shut up!" Bella rebuked. "Like you don't need it?"

"At least we're getting somewhere with our crushes. You don't even _talk_ to Edward, and you see him almost every day."

Bella's eye twitched. "So what if I'm shy?!"

"Then this potion will help you…" A new voice crackled from behind them. The girls shrieked and whipped around to see a dark-skinned old lady wearing a corset dress with a shawl wrapped around her. She had dreadlocks and some markings on her face.

The girls watched her with curious eyes as she glided around them behind the counter. She folded her hands on top of the counter.

"This potion…" She continued. Her teeth were yellow and crooked and she had a very heavy accent. She was probably from Jamaica. "…will have men falling for you like crazy! They will not be able to resist you! Drink it, and you will never be lonely again…drink it, and be happy…"

The old lady's words rang in Bella's head. _Be happy…_

"Does this actually work?" Bella asked.

"Of course it does!" The woman replied harshly, causing the girls to flinch. "This potion has never failed." She then smiled. "Perhaps…_you_ would like it?"

Bella swallowed. "Umm…"

"Try it, Bella." Alice encouraged. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, come on, Bells." Rose helped.

Bella sighed. "How much is it?"

The lady smiled. "For you? Twenty bucks."

"We'll buy it." Alice said, slapping ten bucks on the counter. Rose fished out another ten bucks and added it to Alice's. The lady grinned, showing off her unsightly teeth, and took the money. She took out a key that was hidden in her dress (Bella didn't even want to know) and unlocked the case. She gently took it out, but before handing it to her said, "Be forewarned: the only way to break the potion's spell is to be kissed by your true love."

Bella swallowed again, but nevertheless took the vile.

"Good luck…" The three girls hurried out of the store with an image of the smiling old woman imprinted in their brains.

"That…was…strange…" Alice shivered.

"So you actually think this will work?" Bella asked incredulously.

"No," Rose snorted. "But who knows? What's the worse it can do?"

"Ruin my dignity." Bella muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Drink it!" Alice chanted. Rose joined her until finally Bella pulled out the cork and gulped it down. She coughed when she was done.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "That tasted horrible! Like…like…mushrooms!"

"Better you than me!" Rose joked as they laughed and ran outside in the rain to their car.

Little did they know that Bella's world was about to get flipped.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

They went back to Alice's house to play "Bella Barbie Doll."

"Nooo!" Bella exclaimed as she was dragged upstairs to Alice's room. She latched onto the edges of the doorframe though, and they were holding her legs up, trying to pull her into the room.

"Bella! Come on!" They exclaimed.

"No! I'm not doing it!"

Just then, Edward—whose room was across from Alice's—came out wearing just his jeans. He had a towel with him, so apparently he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Edward…" Bella said, surprised. Her grip slackened, but at the same time Rose and Alice pulled, and she fell to the ground with a thud. She was then pulled back onto Alice and Rose, who had fallen down from pulling her so hard.

They all groaned, while Edward just chuckled.

"Damn you, Edward!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah, Edward," Rose muttered darkly, glaring out the door. "Damn you for making Bella have a crush on you."

Bella's eye twitched. "Sorry if he was shirtless and still wet!"

"Gag!" Alice said. "I did _not_ need that mental image of my brother…"

"No kidding…" Rose said.

Bella rolled her eyes, but then Alice slowly smiled evilly.

"Bellllaaaa…" She chirped. Said woman's eyes widened.

"No…NO!" She screamed as the door shut.

You would have thought it was a horror movie.

Half an hour later, they were done, and they pulled Bella behind them as they went downstairs…er…_tried_ to go downstairs.

"Come on, Bella!" Rose sighed. "It's just Edward!"

"Yeah, my _crush!"_ She whispered furiously.

"Don't you want to impress him?" Alice asked.

"Well…yeah…but—!"

"No buts!" Rose demanded. "Now let's go!"

"Hey, you never know…the potion might actually work!" Alice laughed with Rose, but Bella couldn't help but hope that it _did _work, that it _was_ real.

_Oh, stop it!_ She berated herself. _Like it actually worked..._

They went into the living room where Edward was sitting, doing his homework. Thankfully (unthankfully?) he had put on a shirt.

"Hey, Eddie!" Alice chirped and sat down beside him.

He sighed. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Whatever you say, Eddie!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyways, don't you think Bella looks _gorgeous?!_"

Bella blushed hard as Edward turned his gaze on her. He looked her up and down before smirking. "Of course she does."

Bella just about feinted. Edward got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have something I need to do." He grabbed his jacket and went outside to his car.

Alice squealed once the door had shut. She jumped up and gave Bella a hug. "See?!" She exclaimed. "He _does_ like you!"

"Now you just have to make a move!" Rose said.

Bella chuckled nervously. "Right. Me? Make a move? That's laughable."

Rose and Alice glanced at each other.

"Anyways, I'm hungry!" Bella exclaimed. They laughed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. However, Bella wasn't that hungry. If fact, she had lost her appetite. She just wanted a distraction so they could get off the subject of Edward, a subject that seemed to break her heart.

----

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Review please!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	2. Mike

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Two: Mike**

~-~-~-~

The next day, Bella woke up groggier than ever. It had been an extremely long weekend, and she did _not_ want to go to school. However, despite her wants, she got up and got ready for school with robotic motions. She went downstairs and got some breakfast.

"Mornin', Bells," Charlie greeted her, slinging his gun on his shoulder. She just grunted a reply and nibbled on her pop tart.

"Long weekend?" He chuckled.

She just nodded.

"Well, I have to go in early…so, uh…bye." He mumbled awkwardly and left.

Bella sighed. She needed to get going, too; otherwise, she would be late for school. She left the rest of her pop tart on the table, grabbed her bag, and left. She went to her rusty old truck and made her way to school.

When she got there, Alice and Rose were waiting outside of Edward's silver Volvo. She parked next to them and greeted them.

"Hey, guys," She groaned.

They just grunted something in reply. "You too?" Bella asked.

They nodded. Even Alice wasn't hyper. _Alice!_ She was hyper twenty-four seven, so this was like the Apocalypse.

Edward, Bella noticed, was annoyingly cheerful. "This is what you get for partying all weekend!" He chided in a sing-song voice, which was really out of character for him. The three girls glared at him and stocked off to their first class languidly.

"Damn Edward." Bella growled.

"Amen." Rose said.

"At least you two didn't get lectured by him." Alice groaned.

The two had to admit, that was pretty hard to beat.

Their first class was English, and when they stepped inside, Mike was waiting for Bella.

"Bella!" He exclaimed happily.

"Er…Mike…" She mumbled back.

"I tried to get your attention earlier, but I think you were busy…" He said eagerly, standing next to her desk. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?"

Bella blinked. "Um…"

"Friday night? Please say yes?" He begged.

Bella broke inside. She hated when people begged. However, this was Mike Newton we were talking about…

"Er, sorry, Mike…but I uh, have a, um, tutoring session, with um…" Just then Edward walked in. "Edward!" She exclaimed. His head snapped up at the sound of his name. His eyes met hers, but she glanced back at Mike.

His brow furrowed. "Tutoring? With…Cullen?" He asked.

Edward walked over, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah…" She mumbled.

"Oh…well, that's okay! We can go next week!" He exclaimed. The bell rang, so he went back to his desk.

She gaped at him in disbelief. Next week?! What?!

Edward, however, kept staring at her curiously as he took his seat beside her. "What are we doing on Friday?" He asked accusingly, his voice harsh.

She flinched, but took a deep breath. "Let me explain. I—"

"Mr. Cullen…Ms. Swan? Is there something you want to share with the class?" Their teacher asked.

"No, Mr. Gatez." Edward replied.

"Pay attention." He ordered, and turned back to the chalkboard. Edward gave Bella a slight glare before turning around. She huffed. What right did he have to glare at her like that?

The class went by unsuccessfully. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and she couldn't stop thinking about Mike's _ridiculous_ assumptions of them going out next week. Was he crazy?

Probably.

Was she going to do what she could to get out of it?

Of course.

Would she feel guilty later?

Perhaps…no, wait, she wouldn't.

The bell rang, and they gathered their books—Edward still ignoring her—and left the classroom. Of course, when she left, Mike sidled up right next to her, obviously intending to walk her to her class. She groaned. _This kid is a lost puppy…_she thought begrudgingly.

Mike continued blabbering on while she tried to ignore him. "So, next week, we'll go to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, and I'll buy you anything you want! How does that sound?"

"Uh," Bella said unintelligently. "Um…"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds, uh, great…" She mumbled miserably.

"Great! Well, here's gym. I'll see you later!"

Bella just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Queerdo."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

While in gym, Jessica talked to Bella about Mike since they were partners.

"He's being a real…real…_douche box_ lately!" She exclaimed.

"A whole box?" Bella asked incredulously. She believed Jessica though, since oh, I don't know, _he wouldn't leave her alone!_

"Yes! He hasn't even said one word to me today, and we just went on a date last night!"

Bella swallowed. She really didn't want to get in a mess with Mike and Jessica. "Wow…uh…what a jerk!"

"I know! I hope he sits by me at lunch, at least…"

Bella felt bad. She really did. She shouldn't have, but she did. For some reason, Mike wouldn't leave her alone. Now, she was used to Mike trying to ask her out on a date, but something wasn't different. He was more persistent than usual. It was creeping her out.

_Huh,_ Bella thought,_ stupid teenage hormones._

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

At lunch, Bella told Alice and Rose about her "date" next Friday.

"Eww…" Rose said.

"No kidding," Bella replied.

"But you said he was acting weirder than usual?" Alice asked, brow furrowed.

Bella nodded. "So?"

"Well, I know this is crazy, but…what if the potion _did_ work?"

Bella's brow furrowed too. It just didn't seem possible. "I don't think so. I talked to Edward earlier and he wasn't acting like that. I think Mike's just being weirder."

Alice smiled. "You're right. I'm just being silly."

Or was she?

The three went through the line and were going to their table when they heard, "Bella!"

They looked up, and lo and behold, Mike was waving at her, gesturing to a chair beside him. Bella looked to Rose and Alice for help, but they were sitting down laughing. Bella, not knowing what to do, just waved and quickly sat down with her back to him.

A minute went by and suddenly Alice swore. "Shit,"

"What?" Bella asked.

"He's coming over here."

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Bella thought. Now Jessica was going to be _furious_.

"Hey Bella!" Mike exclaimed with a grin. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh, Mike. Um…" Bella tried to think of an excuse or a lie.

"Sorry, Mike," Alice butt in smoothly. "My brother is sitting with us today. EDWARD!" She shouted as he came out of the line with his tray. Said man looked up at them just as he was about to sit down with Emmett and Jasper. Alice motioned for him to come over with her hand and he reluctantly came over.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked politely.

"You're sitting with us today, remember?" She commanded more than asked.

He glanced at Mike, then at Bella, and sighed, catching on to Alice's intentions. "Oh, yeah," He said. "I almost forgot." He plopped down next to Bella and her heart stuttered.

Mike's face fell. "Oh. I guess I'll just see you in math…" He walked off dejectedly.

Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks, Edward."

"Yeah, yeah, now would you mind telling me what the hell you guys are doing?" He asked.

"Mike won't leave Bella alone today for some reason." Rose explained.

"So naturally you would use me as an excuse."

"Stop being a smartass, Edward." Alice said. "Besides, you owe me from that time you…never mind."

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I know which time you're talking about. Fine, then. Oh, and _you_ still owe me an explanation." He said, turning his accusing gaze on Bella. She blinked, dazzled by his sparkling green eyes.

Realizing that he was waiting for an answer and she was staring off into space like a retard, she blushed. "Oh, um, earlier Mike said he wanted to take me to dinner on Friday, but I said you were going to tutor me that night."

Edward just raised brow.

"Hey!" Bella retaliated. "You just happened to walk through the door then."

"I'm sure." Edward smirked.

Bella gaped at him and crossed her arms defiantly. "It's true!"

He just continued to smirk and nod his head.

She huffed. "Fine, be that way, you jerk!" She got up and went to dump her tray.

_What an arrogant, conceded, self-absorbed idiot!_ She thought furiously as she made her way to the library. _Maybe I was wrong about him…maybe he's not as nice as he looks…_

Her heart ripped just a little.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

After school, Bella went to her truck, and just as she was about to close her door, someone kept it open. She looked up and internally groaned.

"Mike…" She sighed.

"Bella! I just wanted to say bye and be careful! Slick roads today."

"Sure, Mike." _They're always slick, you idiot._ "Bye."

"Bye!"

She quickly slammed her door shut and pulled out of the parking lot and went home.

When she got home, she sighed blissfully. "No more Mike…" She mumbled to herself. She decided to make a quick snack before making dinner when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, Swan residence." She answered.

"Bella? Hey! This is Mike! I just wanted to make—"

She instantly hung up on him.

----

**Ha! I wanted to tell you about the "Queerdo" thing. So when I went to New Moon with my friend, and we saw Aro, she was like "What a queer!" and I was like "Queerdo!" **

**Please review! Updates come sooner then! **

**--Akatsuki Child**


	3. Eric

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Three: Eric**

**~-~-~-~-~**

The next day, Bella wasn't as tired as the day before. In fact, she felt immensely better.

However, that energy was squashed when she got to school for two reasons. One, she found out Edward was gone today (he claimed to be sick, Alice told them), and two, when she got to her first class, Eric wouldn't stop staring at her.

_What a creeper…_Bella thought, shuddering. The class went by, and when she got up to leave, Eric flew to her side.

"Bella…" He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Bella said slowly. She was officially uneasy with his kindness. Before, Eric hadn't necessarily ignored her—he did talk to her every once in a while—but now he was really…er…_eager_.

"So what are you doing on Friday?" He asked as they walked out to the hall.

"Oh, I'm doing something that—" She started but was interrupted by none other than Mike.

"Bella! And…Eric?" He ground out. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Talking to Bella. Why don't you just go to your class, Mike?"

"I am…I'm going with _Bella_." He said.

Bella swallowed as the two stared each other down. She could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, guys. Calm down." Bella squeaked. They didn't listen to her, and they just continued their little fight…with Bella stuck right in between them.

"You better stay away, Newton. She's mine." Eric said as threateningly as he could.

_Kind of like a mouse trying to stand up to a cat…_Bella thought, amused. She then realized what he had just said.

"What?" She asked angrily. "I'm not yours! I'm—!"

"She's mine." Mike interrupted. "So I think _you_ should back off."

"Wait just a moment!" Bella shouted. "First off, I'm _no one's!_ Second, what is wrong with you guys?!"

Once again, they ignored her. "This isn't over, Newton." Eric said. The two gave each other the evil eye.

"Bye, Bells!" Eric said.

"Go away, Eric." Mike said. He turned to Bella. "Ready to go to Spanish?" He asked.

Bella sighed. What was going on?

In Spanish class, she contemplated her situation.

First, Mike was always trying to get her attention—not that that was a shocker—but it was worse than before. He was way clingier, and he wouldn't leave her alone _ever._ He was always there after her classes, ready to walk her.

Then, today, Eric started acting up, creating fights with Mike. Over her, nevertheless. It was just plain madness, and there had to be a reason why they were acting like this.

Her first solution was hormones. Boys at this age couldn't control themselves, and they had finally snapped.

Her second solution was they were crazy. Something had ticked them off, and now they were subjected to madness.

Her third solution…the potion really _did_ work. It was a ludicrous idea, but it explained a lot.

She remembered what the creepy old lady had said at the shop.

"_This potion will have men falling for you like crazy! They will not be able to resist you! Drink it, and you will never be lonely again…drink it, and be happy…"_

Have men falling for her...

Well, Bella thought weakly, they aren't men so it can't be the potion…

But as the feeling of dread washed over her and her stomach dropped to the floor, she knew that it had indeed worked.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

At lunchtime, Bella sighed in line as Eric and Mike behind her about who she was going to sit by. She got a tray, filled it with food, and quickly went to sit with Alice and Rosalie, ignoring the idiots' cries of, "Bella!"

She sighed when she sat down. "Hey Belly!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Bella said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think Alice was right…I think the potion actually worked."

Their brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Bella then explained what she thought about in Spanish class and how there was no other possible way. Once she was done, the two sat back in silence.

"This is bad…" Rose said.

Bella just nodded sadly.

"Do either of you remember how to get rid of it?" Alice asked. The three thought about it, but then suddenly Rose gasped.

"I remember!" She exclaimed.

"_Be forewarned: the only way to break the potion's spell is to be kissed by your true love."_

Bella sank in her chair. "Great. I don't even have a _boyfriend. _How am I supposed to know who my true love is?" She asked hopelessly.

Rose and Alice didn't know what to say. They felt really bad for their friend. Besides, they had practically forced her to drink it.

"Bella…" Alice started. "We're sorry. This is all our fault."

Bella shook her head. "No, Alice. It's not your guys' fault."

"We promise to try and help you, Bella." Rose said. "We _will_ get rid of this potion."

Bella smiled at them. "Thanks, guys." She said and got up to dump her tray.

When she was out of ear shot, Alice turned to Rosalie. "After school, the two of us are going to go and talk to that old woman." Alice said, a hint of menace in her voice.

Rose nodded furiously. "Of course. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

While Bella was walking to class, ignoring Eric's blabbering about computers or something, Bella saw Edward in the office.

She stopped and stared into the office windows. He had his bag with him, she noticed happily. Hopefully, he would be in biology class.

He then turned around to come out the door, and he caught her eye. She blushed and turned to continue walking to her class.

_Wow, Bella…_She thought, _Real smooth…_

"So anyways…Bella?" Eric asked as they entered their biology class. "Do you want to go get pizza after school or something?"

Bella blinked, but sighed internally. "I can't. I have plans already." She said and went to sit down. She stopped when she saw Edward at his spot next to her.

"Edward," She greeted as she sat down.

"Bella." He replied with the same tone.

"You were sick, huh?"

"Stomach issues."

"Right. Stomach issues."

He sighed, and our teacher walked in and started class. My time of talking with Edward was gone.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

After school, Bella went home, expertly avoiding Mike and Eric. She plopped down on the couch, took a pillow, and screamed into it. She had screamed so loud that even though it was muffled, she didn't hear Charlie come home early.

He coughed and Bella slowly looked up. "I, uh, guess now's not the time to ask what's for dinner?"

Meanwhile, Alice and Rose were in Alice's yellow Porsche, going to the mall where the crazy voo-doo lady was. They found a parking spot and put on their sunglasses before going inside. It was raining, so they didn't need them, but they looked way cooler, like they were on a secret mission

They found the shop again and walked inside. They immediately spotted the lady at the counter where they got the potion.

"You!" Alice exclaimed, whipping her sunglasses off dramatically. "We need to talk to you."

"We want a refund." Rose said, taking her sunglasses off more calmly. Her glare that was aimed at the lady made up for the lack of drama.

The lady just raised a brow. "There are no refunds."

Alice huffed. "Listen, you crazy old nit, our friend is in one hell of a situation and it's all because of that stupid potion you sold us!"

The lady smiled deviously. "I remember you two, now. Love potion number thirty-nine, right?"

The two nodded, and the lady laughed. "I am sorry, but like I said, there are no refunds. Your friend will have to figure out how to break it on her own."

"True love's kiss, right?" Alice asked.

"Ah, so you remember?"

"Of course. But how do we know who her true love is?"

"Like I said, she'll have to figure it out on her own."

Defeated, the two girls left. They slumped down onto a bench and sighed.

"At lest we tried." Rose said.

Alice shook her head sadly. "Poor Bella."

----

**Okay, so sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy especially with Thanksgiving. But now I'm not! So I'll probably be updating again today. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! More reviews equals faster updates! **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	4. Tyler and Ben

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Four: Tyler and Ben**

**~-~-~-~-~**

Wednesday…the worst day of the week. Bella hated it. She couldn't stand them because they were right in the middle of the week.

Also, she had short temper today. She was a little upset over the whole "potion-actually-works" thing. Plus, she kept getting calls from Eric and Mike all day, and it was really annoying her.

She got her stuff ready for school, the dip between her eyebrows never leaving. When she came down, Charlie saw the scowl on her face and thought it was best to just leave her. Bella grabbed a pop tart and left, slamming the door shut.

Charlie sighed and watched her get in her truck from the kitchen window. "Poor kid…" He mumbled.

It was raining outside today—a reflection of Bella's mood. She pulled into the parking lot next to Edward's Volvo where Alice had just stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped. Bella just grunted in reply and slammed her truck door shut. "Upset?"

"Yes, Alice. I am." Bella snapped, but when she saw Alice's look of hurt, she sighed. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's okay." Alice replied, a little more calmly. "Anyways, Rose isn't going to be here today. She had to go out of town for a funeral. Her aunt died yesterday."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, so it's just us today! Oh! I wanted to tell you something. Yesterday, after school, Rose and I went to that place where we got the potion and we talked to the lady who sold it to us."

"And?" Bella asked, a spark of hope.

Alice huffed. "She didn't help."

And just like, her hope was squashed like an ant getting stepped on.

"She just said that true love's kiss would stop it, and that you had to find out on your own who your true love is."

Bella sighed. "Fabulous."

"I was hoping to at least get my money back, but she said no refunds, which really bites."

Bella couldn't help but smile at that.

She started off with the usual classes, all the while trying to avoid the Two Idiots (that's what Bella officially called Mike and Eric).

She had gym today, and boy was she in for a ride.

Even though she had Mike, Eric, and _Edward_ in her class, she made it her mission to ignore them.

"Alright, maggots!" Their lovely Coach Howard shouted to his students. "Today is CPR exams! I'll call your names and you'll come to do exams. If you don't like your partner...well, too bad."

Bella groaned. Great. Knowing her luck, she was going to get Edward or Eric.

Or worse. _Mike._

She shivered. She didn't even want to _think_ about that possibility.

"Newton and Swan, and Cullen and Stanley! Your turn for exams!"

Bella groaned again. Of course she got _Mike_. Maybe she could convince Jessica to switch…

"Hey, Jess!" She called. "Wanna switch partners?"

Jessica blinked, but then gave a small smile. "Sure. Thanks Bella."

Bella sighed in relief.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Edward smirked at her.

Bella blushed. "Whatever. Anyone is better than Mike."

Edward laughed. "True. There won't be any weird feelings after this, right?"

Why did she feel disappointed when he said this? "Of course not! You're my best friend's sister. That would be…kind of…weird…" She was rambling now, and she knew it, so she shut up.

"Alright, first up, Swan and…" He narrowed his eyes. "Switched partners, I see…whatever. Cullen, let's go. You're up first. Lie down, Swan."

She lay down and Edward loomed over her, staring her in the eyes. She blushed, and decided to just close her eyes. She heard Edward chuckle, but she tried to ignore him.

Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers, and she felt a spark of electricity flow through her. She opened her eyes and saw he was staring at her strangely.

And then he was off her…on the other side of the small room.

Shocked, she sat up to see Edward clutching his cheek, and glaring at someone. She looked over on her other side to see Mike standing up, a furious look on his face, his hand outstretched.

Realization dawned on her. "Why did you punch him?!" She asked incredulously.

"What the hell, Newton?" Edward asked, standing up.

"Boys, settle down!" Coach Howard demanded. They ignored him.

"Seriously, Newton. What's your problem?"

"You're my problem, Cullen. Stay away from Bella."

"We were doing a test, you idiot."

Mike snapped. He lunged forward and tackled Edward to the ground. Bella stood up and shouted, "Guys! Stop it! You're both acting retarded!"

Mike threw punches at Edward, and Edward dodged most of them, but he did get a few lucky ones that landed on his jaw. Edward retaliated by shoving Mike off, where Coach Howard held him back.

"That's it." Coach Howard said. "Cullen, Newton, Swan. The office. Now."

Bella's eyes bugged. "Me?! What did I do?!"

"You seem to be the reason why they were fighting, so you can go to the office, too."

She huffed as he led them to the office. When they sat down in the chairs, she sat between them to prevent them from fighting more. Edward just held an ice pack to his jaw—courtesy of the nurse—and glared at nothing, Bella crossed her arms and wondered if she had possibly kicked a puppy in her past life (which would explain her bad luck), and Mike mumbled nonsense to himself.

"Principal Clark is ready to see you." The receptionist said.

Bella got up and led the way to the room. She sat down in the middle of the three chairs and the two boys sat down next to her.

"So…what happened exactly?" Principal Clark drawled.

"Mike punched Edward because Edward and I were doing our _CPR test_." She ground out, throwing a glare at Mike.

The principal sighed. "This is just a usual case of jealousy. Look, Mike, what you did was wrong. Edward, sorry you got punched. And don't worry, Bella. I'll talk to Coach Howard about your test. Now get out of here!"

The three stared in shock, but left nevertheless. A free "get-out-of-jail" card? Why ignore it?

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

After that, she didn't see either of them until lunch, to which she was thankful. However, that didn't mean that Eric would leave her alone.

"Eric." She snapped. "Leave. Me. Alone!" She walked away, leaving a shocked Eric in the middle of the hallway.

In her haste to get away from him, she didn't notice the person standing in front of her, so she ran into that person.

She looked up, and sighed at the dazed expression the person gave her. "Hello Tyler." She deadpanned.

"Bella…" He replied. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…" She started, but thankfully (unthankfully?) Lauren came up to him and said, "I'm ready, Tyler!"

She looked at him, saw him staring at Bella, and looked at Bella. Lauren glared at her.

"What is _she _doing here?" She asked snobbishly.

"Be nice." Tyler snapped.

Bella suddenly felt uneasy.

"Come on, Bella." Tyler continued. "I'll walk you to your next class." He grabbed her hand and led her off. How he knew what her next class was, was a mystery even to me, and I'm the author!

However, Lauren stared at them in shock. She then narrowed her eyes.

_Bella Swan, you have officially made me your worst enemy…_

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Finally, it was lunch time, and Bella told Alice about earlier.

"Hey, at least you got to kiss my brother…sort of…God that sounds wrong…" Alice said.

Bella laughed and then sighed. "I can't explain it, Alice…but I felt…_something._ I'm almost positive he felt it too."

"Maybe it's a sign?" Alice suggested. "So, any new boys today?"

Bella scowled. "Har har." She said sarcastically. "Tyler." She said anyways.

Alice swallowed. "That's not good. Aside from the obvious, there's Lauren to consider."

Bella nodded. "She was there, and she looked pissed."

"I would seriously watch out, Bella. That girl is a psychopath."

Bella groaned. She was becoming the most loved and hated person at school, and she was getting annoyed by it. She didn't like attention, and now it seemed like everyone was attuned to her.

"Why is this happening to me, Alice?" Bella groaned.

Alice didn't say anything. She just stared at her friend with sorrow and pity.

"Ladies." Someone said. They looked up and saw Tyler.

"I give up." Bella moaned to herself.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Alice blinked. "Uh—"

"Sorry, Tyler, but I'm sitting here." Edward said, coming out of nowhere.

If Alice and Bella were cheerleaders, they would have been cheering.

He sat down next to Bella—to which she felt her face heat up—and smiled up at Tyler.

Tyler just coughed awkwardly. "Uh, okay. I'll see you later, Bella." He said and walked away.

Alice raised a brow at Edward. He sighed. "I didn't want to get mixed up with this—whatever _this_ is—anymore than I already am, but I owe Bella from this morning." He smiled his crooked smile at Bella.

She just stared at him. Things were getting a little…fuzzy…

Suddenly, someone aka Alice kicked her under the table and Bella exclaimed, "Ouch!" Which caused her to take in a breath, and suddenly things weren't as fuzzy.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, uh, fine…" She stuttered, glaring at Alice.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

During lunch, Bella and Edward had got to talk more, and she decided there was definitely something there. She just had to keep pushing **(A/N: THAT'S WHAT **_**HE**_** SAID!)**.

After school, she was going to her truck, but she stopped when she saw Ben standing by her door.

"Ben?" She asked, slightly confused. Surely he wasn't…

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "H-hey!"

She frowned. Nope. He was under the potion's "spell." God, she felt like she was part of a fairytale whenever she thought about that.

"Hi. Did you need something?" She asked carefully.

"I just wanted to say hi. See how you were doing…"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, well, that's good. I have to go." He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, catching her off guard.

She blinked. When things came into focus, she saw Angela across the parking lot, staring at her with tears in her eyes.

_Shit._ "Angela!" Bella shouted. "Wait!" She cried, but Angela just went into her car and drove off.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Bella swore, hitting her truck every time she cursed.

She got in her truck and gripped the steering wheel before shaking herself and screaming and swearing. When she stopped, she looked up to see a couple of sophomores staring at her. She took a deep breath, pulled her hair out of her face, and fixed her rearview mirror before pulling out of the school parking lot.

_What the hell happened?_

----

**Okay, so if you've ever seen Just Friends (the part where he freaks out in his car after their "day date") you'll understand what it looked like when she had her breakdown in her car. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Next chapter there will be A LOT of drama. Here's a sneak preview:**

"_Bella, what's up?" Emmett asked, leaning beside her locker. "So, how would you like to date a senior?" _

_Bella blinked. She turned to walk away, but saw Rosalie. _

"_Rose--!"_

"_Whatever, Bella." She said and ran off. _

"_But…! It's not…!" _

_Bella felt tears come to her eyes. She was slowly losing her best friends, and there was nothing she could do about it._

**So yeah. It's going to be pretty awesome. And just because I want to be mean and tease you some more, I'm going to give you one more preview:**

_Edward glared at her. "How could you do this to your friends, Bella? I never thought someone like you could do something like this, but I guess I was wrong."_

"_Edward—!"_

"_Whatever, Bella."_

**: O **

**REVIEWS EQUAL FASTER UPDATES! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Please : )**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	5. Emmett and Jasper

**Bella vs. the Guys **

**Chapter Five: Emmett and Jasper**

**~-~-~-~-~**

That night, Bella tried to call Angela and explain everything, but she never picked up.

"Angela! It's me, Bella. Look, what happened in the parking lot…it wasn't what it seemed like. Could you please call me?"

"Angela...please…it's me Bella. Call me back."

"Angela! CALL ME!"

Bella sighed. She had left so many messages; she lost count after ten.

Things were bad. That's all she could say. She was so mad about the potion. She was on the verge of screaming her head off. And boy, when that happened, you did not want to be around her.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

On Thursday, Ben was waiting for her.

"Hey, Bella!" He greeted.

"Ben, listen." Bella said. "You don't like me. You like Angela, so go see her. Stop coming to see me."

His brow furrowed. "Angela? She's just a friend."

Bella didn't say anything. She thought that maybe she could convince him that he didn't like her, maybe try to talk him out of this _daze_ he was in, but it didn't work.

She just shook her head and turned to go to her locker. She opened it and was taking some books out when suddenly it slammed shut.

She looked up and saw Emmett. "Hey," He said, leaning on the locker next to hers.

Bella sighed. "Hey, Emmett. Are you looking for Rose?" She asked.

"No…I was looking for you. So, how would you like to date a senior? Specifically me."

Bella blinked. _He_ was getting dragged into this mess?

She shook her head and turned to walk away, but then she saw Rosalie glaring at her.

"Rose—!" She exclaimed, but Rosalie just shook her head.

"Whatever Bella." She said. "I thought you were my friend." She walked off.

"Rose! It's not what it looks like!" Bella shouted, trying to follow her, but she lost sight of her in the sea of kids.

She stopped and she felt herself start to hyperventilate.

"Wow, Bella." Someone said beside her. She looked over and saw Lauren glaring at her with her arms crossed. "First Mike, then Ben, now Emmett. You really are a slut."

Bella shook her head. "You don't know anything, Lauren." She said and walked away, back the way she had come from.

"So…is that a yes?" Emmett asked.

Bella glared at him. "No." She snapped, and continued walking.

"Why not?"

Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She turned and walked back to him. She latched onto the collar of his shirt and tried to look fierce despite him being a good foot taller than her.

"Listen, Emmett." She snapped. "And listen good. You like Rose. Not me. Rosalie Hale. So forget about me, and don't ask me out again _ever._ Got it?"

Emmett just shook his head and smiled. "You're cute when you're mad."

She clenched her teeth and slapped him across the cheek—not hard, but hard enough to make him listen. "I'm being serious here. I barely even know you! I only know you because my best friend—probably ex now, thanks to you—has a huge crush on you and she won't stop talking about you. She's in your grade, so _ask her out_. Date someone who actually _wants_ to date you, who actually _knows_ something about you!"

Emmett's brow was furrowed by the time she was done. She let go of his collar and stormed away to her class.

When she got to her class, she dropped her books. She about screamed.

She kneeled down and started picking them up, but then someone started helping her, handing her books. She looked up.

"Thanks, Jasper." She mumbled.

"No problem." He smiled. "So, I heard you had a little run-in with Emmett."

"Don't me remind me." She said darkly.

He laughed. "Yes, Ma'am." He said, his southern accent becoming more apparent. He had moved here from somewhere in the south a couple years ago, and he still hadn't completely lost his accent. "So, are you going to Cullens' party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. Why? Aren't you going so you can see Alice?"

"Alice? I was thinking more that I wanted to see you there."

Bella's eye twitched. "You know Alice really likes you…" She hinted.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in you." He said, just as Alice walked in.

Bella about cried from the hurt expression that came on Alice's face when she heard this.

"Alice!" She cried, but Alice just walked to her seat like she hadn't heard anything.

Bella, dejected, sat down in her chair, completely forgetting about Jasper.

After class, Bella wanted to talk to Alice, but she rushed out as soon as the bell rang.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

At lunch, when Bella came out of the line, she looked to her table. Rosalie and Alice were sitting there, but Rosalie was glaring at her. Bella walked over to her and sat down.

"Rosalie, listen. It wasn't what it looked like. It's this stupid potion!" She explained.

"Really, Bella?" Rose asked sarcastically, narrowing her eyes. "I'm starting to think that that potion really was fake, and you're lying to us."

Bella looked to Alice for help, but Alice was just staring at the table.

"You're kidding me…you think I'm lying too?!" She asked, exasperated.

Alice still didn't say anything.

Bella just huffed angrily. "Fine." She got up from the table and went to dump her tray. She then exited the cafeteria and went to the bathroom to cry her eyes out.

She sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She was losing her best friends, the two people in the world who understood her best, and she couldn't do anything to save them.

Right now, it seemed like it was her against the world, and all she had as a weapon was the truth, which everyone refused to believe.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

After she cleaned up and made herself slightly presentable, she went to her biology class.

"Hey," She said as she sat down next to Edward.

He just ignored her.

"Er…" She said, brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

Edward turned and glared at her, and she blinked. "I don't believe you, Bella." He snarled.

"What—"

"How could you do that to your friends, Bella?"

"Look, it wasn't—"

"You know, I never thought someone like you was capable of doing something like this, but I guess I was wrong."

"Edward—!"

"Whatever, Bella."

She gaped at him. First off, how the hell did he find out about what happened? Second, why wasn't anyone letting her explain anything? And third…

…why didn't they believe her anymore? Did they honestly think she was lying and that she actually _was_ a boyfriend stealing slut?

She swallowed the lump in her throat and resisted the urge to cry.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

When she got to her truck after school, she finally let the tears fall. She was so fed up with the people around her right now. She needed to see her favorite mechanic, the person who could cheer her up.

Jacob Black.

Starting her truck, she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way down to La Push.

While driving, she thought about everything that had happened. If only she hadn't taken that _stupid_ potion. She wouldn't be in this mess right now. She would be happy. Sure, she still wouldn't have Edward, but having him be a sort of friend was better than having him mad at her.

_Edward…_

She wanted to cry every time she thought about the hateful look he had given her in biology class. They had surprisingly become pretty good friends this week, and now all of a sudden it was gone.

She sighed—she seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and pulled up into Jacob's driveway.

----

**This was a short chapter, and it was a little…different, to say the least, but I still liked it. **

**Oh, and just a shout out to all those who review! You guys are awesome, and I really appreciate you guys reviewing. It makes me SO happy!**

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Faster updates then!! **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will probably be short like this one. It's called "Jacob and Quil."**

**REVIEW!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	6. Jacob and Quil

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Six: Jacob and Quil**

**~-~-~-~-~**

Bella got out of her truck and went to Jacob's garage where he was usually found. She walked in and found him standing in front of a car with its hood up. She was used to seeing long hair, so she almost didn't recognize him with his short hair.

"Jake!" She shouted. He jumped and turned around.

"Shit, Bella…you scared me." He stated, putting a hand on his chest.

"Nice to see you too." She deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?"

She then explained everything that happened, leaving out the part about the potion (she didn't want to sound crazy). When she was done, he stared at her with a look of pity.

"Let's go for a walk." He just said.

The two walked through the forest, the rain not hitting them due to the canopy of trees.

"Well, Bella," Jacob started. "That sucks. But I can't believe those guys would do that to you. You should just forget about them."

Bella was a little confused with where this was going. "Uh…"

"Bella…I love you."

Bella's shoulders slumped. Was this actually how he felt about her, or was he part of the whole shenanigan now?

…Probably the latter.

"You don't love me, Jake. You're crazy."

"Bella, I seriously love you. Just forget about everyone else."

They were at the edge of the forest now by the cliffs. She stared at Jacob. His short hair fell into his eyes a bit. His eyes…they were pitch black and soul-less. He was definitely under the potion's control.

"Hey, Bella!" She heard someone yell. She looked past Jacob's shoulder to see Quil Ateara waving frantically at her. "Bella!" He yelled again. However, his exuberant waving caused him to lose his balance and he fell over into the water from the low cliff.

Bella slapped her head to her forehead and slid it down her face.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

She walked out of the forest—Jacob right on her tail—feeling sorry for herself.

"Bye, Jake." She mumbled.

"Don't go Bella!" He yelled dramatically as she pulled out of the driveway. He even went as far as getting on his knees and screaming "NOOO!" up to the sky.

When Bella got home, she checked messages to see if Angela had called her back yet. Nope. Of course not.

With nothing to do now, she leaned against the counter. She remembered that Alice was having her party today at her house. She didn't think she was welcomed there anymore, so that option was ruled out. She didn't like partying, and she usually would have done anything to not have to go, but losing her best friends was not part of that "anything."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door to find Mike, who was holding flowers.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "You looked kind of down today, so I brought you some flowers!"

"Go home, Mike." She glared, slamming the door in his face.

"Uh, a-are you sure you don't want to do something?" He called. "Eric said he was coming over later so if you wanted to avoid him…" He trailed off.

On second thought, she could at least go and try to patch things up.

She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. If Alice were with her, she would have disapproved, but since Alice _wasn't_ here, she could wear whatever. It wasn't really a party outfit, but it was better than what she was wearing before.

She went to her truck and found the familiar path to the Cullens' home. Party lights were lined around the path and she could hear the music blasting from the house when she was half a mile away.

She parked her truck and got out, a ball of nerves growing in her stomach. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight.

She opened the door and was assaulted with the strobe lights, blasting music, and dancing people. She stood on her tip-toes, trying to spot Alice or Rose, but it was impossible.

She bit her lip nervously and went to get some punch. She maneuvered around many people before she finally found the right table. She stopped short though when she saw Lauren.

Lauren glared at her. "You actually had the nerve to come here, bitch?" Lauren sneered, taking a step towards Bella, her minions crowding around her.

Bella swallowed. "I just came here to see Alice and Rose."

"Right, so you could rub it in their faces about how you stole their boyfriend's from them?"

Bella took a deep breath to calm herself. "Lauren, I'm sick of your shit. You don't even know _half_ of what I'm going through right now, so just stay out of it and leave me the hell alone."

"Bitch!" She yelled and slapped Bella.

Bella stared at the ground in shock. People stopped now to stare at them.

Lauren just smirked and poured her punch all over Bella. Bella just glanced up and saw Alice come down from the staircase, staring at her in shock.

Bella just shook her head and rushed out the door. She rushed into her truck and drove away, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the dripping punch.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

When she got home, she took a hot shower and changed into her sweats. She snuggled under her bed covers, thinking about today.

Truth be told, she wasn't too worried about Jacob and Quil. She never saw them, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But the whole thing with Jasper and Emmett was crazy. She was a junior, and they were seniors, so when did they ever see her? Also, why didn't Alice and Rose believe her anymore? Was it a side effect from the potion, or did they seriously think she was lying? Why, why, why?!

Bella gave a frustrated yell. Things were so messed up, it wasn't even funny.

_That's it,_ she thought, _I have to know. _

She got up, put on her shoes, and went to her truck. An hour later, she made it to the mall where she drank the horrible potion.

_Time to get some answers. _

She entered the mall and stomped over to the voo-doo place and found the creepy old lady.

She slammed her hands on the counter. "I need some answers." She said. She usually wasn't violent, but this was serious.

The lady smiled deviously. "You…I remember now…you drank the potion. Your friends where here a couple days ago…"

"And apparently you didn't help them."

"And you were hoping I would tell _you_." It was a statement, not a question.

"Obviously."

"Well I cannot help you. You must figure out the solution yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, true love's kiss and all that…but what if I don't _know _who that guy is?!"

The lady smiled like she knew something that Bella didn't. "Perhaps you know who it is, but you don't realize it is him."

Bella looked at her confused. "What?"

The lady just gave her a look of pity. "Once again, I cannot help you. I'm sorry, but you _must _do this on your own. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

_Yeah, right, _Bella thought. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She walked away without so much as a thank you.

The old lady sighed. She hated not being able to help the woman who drank this potion, but they had to learn from their mistakes.

Bella got in her truck and drove home. It was late, and Charlie was already asleep in the chair, his snores echoing through the house. Bella trudged up the stairs and crashed on her bed without taking her shoes off.

_Well that didn't help, _she thought, _in fact, it made me more depressed. _

She sighed and buried her face in her pillow until suddenly she heard something hit her window. She jumped and just about screamed, but then she heard someone yell, "Bella!"

Brow furrowed, she slowly got up and went to the window.

Jacob was down there, throwing pebbles at her window.

"Bella! My dear!" He exclaimed dramatically.

She huffed. She looked around in her room and found an old book that she didn't want. She took aim and chucked it at him.

A second later. "Ouch!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

Oops. She didn't mean to throw it that hard.

She glanced left and right before slowly closing the window and shutting the blinds.

----

**Once again, not that long of a chapter, but still important. I actually think this was one of my favorite chapters. **

**Just as an alert, there are only THREE chapters left!! Next chapter is: Charlie's Advice**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**--Edward pops out of nowhere--"Say please!"**

**REVIEW **_**please**_**!!**

"**Thank you." He said smugly. I punched him, but then I felt bad, so I gave him a hug.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**--Akatsuki Child**


	7. Charlie's Advice

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Seven: Charlie's Advice**

**~-~-~-~-~**

The next day, Charlie and Bella were standing outside in their pajamas, staring at the sleeping Jacob who was sprawled out on their lawn. Charlie was scratching his head, probably thinking it was just a dream, while Bella was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You know what?" Charlie decided. "I don't even want to know. Just call Billy and get him home." He said. He turned but stopped when he saw a book on the ground. He picked it up. "Isn't this yours, Bella?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

Bella blushed. "Oh, yeah…wonder how it got out here…" She snatched it from him and ushered him inside. "Come on. I'll make you some pancakes."

And so, she made some blueberry pancakes for Charlie.

"Aren't you going to eat, Bells?" Her dad asked when he realized she didn't have a plate.

"No. I'm not very hungry." She replied.

He stared at her, apprehensive. Something told him that something was wrong, but his stomach growled and he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

Bella went upstairs to change, and when she came back down, she just plopped down on the couch. She was still sad about the Alice and Rosalie situation. It was like someone had taken and stepped on half of her heart and then rubbed it into the ground.

Then there was the Edward situation. She knew he was shocked by her behavior, which was probably why he treated her the way he did now. But hey, if she had a brother and Edward had "stolen" his girlfriend, she would have been mad, too. But was it really necessary to go so far as pure hate and coldness, especially since she didn't actually steal them?

She sighed sadly. Right now, the best she could do was sit and wait for something to happen.

A couple hours later, after she was done watching a sappy romance movie—which she hadn't watched at all—she got up and went to do the dishes, but her heart just wasn't in it. Her mind was just too preoccupied.

Charlie entered the kitchen, saw her demeanor was still the same, and sighed.

"Alright, Bella. I put up with it for a couple days, but now I'm sick of your moping around." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

She put the dish that she finished cleaning in the dry tray. She shut the water off and turned around, drying her hands on a towel.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know damn well what I mean."

She said nothing and he sighed.

"Sit down, Bella. I want to tell you a story."

He pulled a chair out for Bella and she sat down. He sat down beside her and folded his hands on top of the table.

"Back in high school, when your mother and I were still dating, her and her friend got in a bit of a fight. You see, her friend Jan had a boyfriend Clark. It was no secret that Clark liked Renee."

"I bet you liked that." Bella smiled.

Charlie shrugged. "I might have roughed him up a bit, but that's a completely different story. Anyways, one day Jan invited Renee over to her house so they could work on a project. Well, Clark happened to be over there, and boy was Renee mad when she found out. But she kept it cool. Jan was her friend, after all, and they had promised to do this project together. So, Jan had gone upstairs to get supplies when suddenly Clark was kissing Renee. Of course, Jan chose to come down then. She got mad and blamed Renee because she was the only person who believed the 'Clark loves Renee' rumor was a lie. So, she threw her out of the house. She ignored her for a long time. For the first few days, Renee tried to talk to her, but she soon found it was hopeless. She then gave up, and to this day the two have never spoken."

"Uh...Dad—" Bella interrupted.

"Now just wait. I'm not done." He cut in. "After that, Renee was always telling me how she regretted not patching things up. The point is, don't regret not trying to make things better between you and your friends. I'm not exactly sure why you guys are fighting, and I don't want to know, but my advice? Make it right." He said, staring her in the eyes. Bella glanced down at her hands. "But what do I know?" Charlie joked, shrugging. "I'm just an old man."

Bella thought about that. Did she want to end up like her mom in that situation? No, she didn't.

"But Dad…" She started. "Whenever I try to explain, they won't listen to me! How can I make things right if they aren't willing to hear me out?"

He sighed. "Sometimes, Bella, you just have to say sorry. You know it wasn't your fault, and that's good, but other people may not see it the way you do. So the best thing to do is just say sorry."

And suddenly, Bella understood. It was like an epiphany. She could see their point of view, even if she didn't agree with it.

At the beginning of the week, Bella had always denied the potion ever working. It was an absurd idea then, and it still was now, which is why they probably didn't believe her anymore. She was looking for other options to explain the crazy behavior, but then all of a sudden she accepts it? If she were them, Bella decided, she would have thought something was fishy, too. The fact that she "stole their boyfriends" just made her "lie"—which was actually the truth—more believable. The potion did work, but they just didn't think that Emmett and Jasper could fall under it, so they both came to the same conclusion that she had stole them.

She looked up at her dad who was watching her closely. She didn't realize her dad was so full of wisdom.

"Thanks, Dad," She smiled.

"No problem, Bells." He replied. "So, what's for lunch?"

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

After Bella had fulfilled Charlie's hunger issues, she went upstairs to change. She now knew what she needed to do.

She went downstairs and left the house saying, "Bye Dad! Be back in a bit!"

She went outside and was greeted by Billy Black, Jacob's dad.

"Well hi, Bella," He said.

"Hey, Billy." She smiled.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, standing up so fast that it made her dizzy.

"Uh, Jake…" She mumbled awkwardly.

"Come on, son." Billy said. "Let's go. I don't even want to know why you were out here."

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you—" Jacob started, but she cut him off.

"Sorry, Jake, but I have to go." She quickly got into her truck, started it, and drove off. She looked back in her rearview mirror and saw Jacob on his knees again, hands outstretched reaching toward her truck while Billy just acted like he didn't know him.

Bella sighed in relief. She found the familiar hidden path through the forest that led to the Cullens' house. She pulled up to the driveway and took a deep breath. She got out of her truck and slowly went up to the door. She rang the doorbell and braced herself for the worst…

----

**Gah! What will happen next?!**

**Edward: I know!**

**Me: Why do you keep coming here?!**

**Edward: -shakes head- I don't know…**

**Me:…**

**Whoever guesses the right name for the next chapter gets a shout out and I will go read their stories and review them!! It's whoever guess right, not just the first person. You can have only TWO guesses. So guess, guess, guess! **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry**

**~-~-~-~-~**

Edward was the one who opened the door.

He glared at her. "What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked harshly.

Determined to get to Alice, she bravely said, "I need to speak to Alice."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Look, Edward…I've been to hell and back this week. I had guys fall in love with me—guys, might I remind you, that are gross—and I've lost my two best friends. I've made myself some enemies and I don't need another one from you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry that you've had a hard week, and I'm especially sorry about what happened at the party yesterday, but I can't let you hurt her even more."

She closed her eyes. "Edward," She whispered. "Please."

"Hey, Edward, who's at the…" Alice bounded down the stairs. She stopped though when she saw Bella peeking into the room through the door. "Bella…" She said.

"Alice!" Bella said quickly. "Please, I need to talk to you!"

She swallowed and stared at Bella before finally nodding. "Let her in, Edward."

He gave her an incredulous look before finally shaking his head and opening the door. He then stomped off to the kitchen.

Alice and Bella fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Come on," Alice said. "Rose is in the living room."

"Good. I need to talk to the both of you." Bella said. This would be a lot easier now that she knew they were both there.

They entered the living room, and once Rosalie laid eyes on Bella, she glared at her. "What is _she_ doing here?" She asked.

"She wants to talk to us. Let's just see what she has to say." Alice mumbled to Rose and sat down on the couch beside her.

Bella stood before them, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry." She simply said. She looked up into their eyes. "I'm not saying that I _did_ steal your boyfriends, because I didn't. I wasn't lying when I said the potion worked. I even went to talk to that old lady." She laughed once. "I just…I know that right now you still don't believe me, but I just wanted to say sorry."

Silence.

Bella stood there awkwardly for moment as the two just stared at the ground.

"I guess I'll go…" Bella mumbled.

"Bella…wait!" Alice suddenly shouted. Bella spun around and was attacked by a small pixie. "Oh, Bella!" Alice cried. "We're so sorry we didn't believe you! It's just…to us, the idea of the potion actually working was just unrealistic."

Rose sighed and got up. She went over and smiled at Bella. Tears were streaming down all three of their faces as they hugged each other. "I'm sorry for being a bitch, Bella." Rose said. "We should have believed you from the get-go. You're our best friend."

Bella sniffled and wiped the tears from under her cheeks. "You guys are my best friends, too. I'm just glad you guys aren't mad at me anymore!"

After a few more minutes of crying, smiling, apologizing, and laughing, the three sat down.

"So, did you find out anything when you talked to the lady?" Alice asked Bella.

Bella sighed. "No. She knew who I was and she remembered you guys coming in earlier, so she didn't help me. She just said I had to sort it out myself."

Rosalie scowled. "That woman has to be hiding something."

Alice and Bella nodded. "But what's the point of going back there?" Alice asked. "She would just say the same thing."

"Well," Bella spoke up. "Either way, I'm just glad you guys forgave me." She smiled, hugging them.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, pulling back. "I just got this new dress that you would LOVE!"

Usually, Bella would have freaked out and tried to run away, but now she just laughed and said, "Okay. I want to see it."

"Yay!" She squealed and the three of them ran upstairs, laughing the whole time.

Little did they know that Edward, who had stayed in the kitchen, was listening to their conversation the whole time.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

"Okay, Bella, do you like the purple one, or the blue one?" Rose asked as she showed Bella the two nail polish colors.

"Ummm…" Bella hummed. "Blue! NO!...Purple."

Rose laughed. "Okay. I'll take blue."

"We should go to Seattle next weekend," Alice said. "Do some MAJOR shopping."

Bella scoffed. "Right. I may have been willing to let you dress me up today, but I think Seattle is a little far."

Alice pouted. "Please, Bella?"

And, like a week ago, Bella couldn't resist her puppy dog look, and she found herself making plans for next weekend.

"Damn you, Alice!" Bella exclaimed playfully.

"I love you too, Bella."

"Hey!" Rose interrupted. "What about me?"

The two laughed. "We love you too."

----

**A shout out to the winner: The-Elusive-Charmer! She was the only one who guessed right. Congrats!**

**OMG! There's only one more chapter left! Now, someone suggested a sequel, and I MAY do a one-shot sequel afterwards. I'm not making any promises though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW! THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE!**

**Edward: AND I WANT MY HAPPY ENDING ALREADY!**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! **

**Edward: DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!**

**Me: I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT, EDDIE!**

**Edward: WHY ARE WE YELLING?**

**Me: I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**So yeah, review please! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU DO!**

**:D**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	9. Edward

**Bella vs. the Guys**

**Chapter Nine: Edward**

**~-~-~-~-~**

It was Sunday, and while Bella went with Alice and Rose to go shopping, Edward sat on his bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking about the conversation he had "overheard" the day before between Bella, Rose, and Alice.

"_I'm not saying that I did steal your boyfriends, because I didn't. I wasn't lying when I said the potion worked. I even went to talk to that old lady."_

What potion? He thought. And what old lady? Were they in trouble? Were they taking some kind of drug now?

Edward snorted at that. Them? Do drugs? Right.

But all kidding aside, he was curious about what this "potion" was. Whatever it was, it had made Rosalie and Alice mad at Bella. What he was most curious about (beside what the heck the potion was) though was what the potion did, given it actually worked.

_Listen to yourself,_ the small voice inside his head said, _you're talking about "potions." I think you're going crazy._

_He's not going crazy, _another voice contradicted. _I would know._

_Right, _a new voice said. Edward was starting to get concerned with all these voices in his head…_because you know everything, Paul!_

Edward blinked. "Weird…" He muttered.

Anyways, he was thoroughly perplexed by the events that had suddenly unfolded this week. Along with that, he had been used by his sister, punched by Mike, and captivated by Bella. He had thought that she was just his sister's friend, but he had started seeing her differently, almost _more_ than that. But then this little ordeal happened and he had hated her for making his sister upset. Then she came over yesterday, and Alice had forgiven her just like that.

So how come he wasn't able to let go of it?

_I have to get to the bottom of this…_

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

The next day (Monday) Bella went to school with much hate.

One: it was Monday. Enough said.

Two: boys were still fawning over her. Joy…

Three:…Edward was still mad at her, as far as she could tell.

_Great,_ she thought begrudgingly, _more glares in biology class._

She met up with a smiling Rose and Alice. She sighed in relief. It was good to have them back. She felt immensely happier than a couple days ago.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted them.

"Hi, Bella!" They replied and went to class.

Edward was back at his Volvo, watching the three enter the building. Then, casually, he went to Bella's truck. He peered into the window and sighed in relief when he saw it was unlocked. He quickly slipped into her truck.

Edward took a deep breath. This was so wrong! Hopefully, though, he would be able to find some answers.

He started with her glove compartment. He opened it and found a spare key, some napkins, her mittens, and a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. His brow furrowed and he took it out. He was amazed that she liked books like this. He was surprised. He really had no idea what Bella was like.

He carefully put it back, making sure it was in the exact spot it was before he looked at it. He closed the compartment and sifted through the papers that were on the other side of the seat. They were mostly papers she had gotten back from teachers, but then he found what he was looking for: a receipt.

He picked it up and looked at the date. It was from last Sunday when the girls went shopping. Edward figured that was the last time they went shopping, other than yesterday. He looked to see if there was a sale for "potion" or anything resembling that, but he struck out. He frowned and put it back on the seat.

He glanced at his watch and saw that class was going to be starting soon. He quickly exited her truck and hurried to class, not even noticing the English paper he had written slip out of his bag and onto the driver's seat in Bella's truck.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Bella sighed as she went to Spanish class. Mike had found her hiding at her locker, trying to avoid him. Now, he wouldn't stop badgering her.

"Why were you out there alone?"

"Were you hiding?"

"Did you think of me, hoping I would come save you?"

Her eye twitched.

Meanwhile, Edward was freaking out in English class. They were supposed to be handing in their book reports, but he couldn't find his. He swore he had put it in his bag when he was done writing it the night before. Unless…

"Dammit." He muttered. It must have slipped out when he was in Bella's truck. That was the only explanation.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?"

"Uh, yes, actually. I left it in my car…" Bella wouldn't mind if it was _their_ car for a while, right?

Meh, she wouldn't know.

"Well, bring it to me after school and you'll get full credit, no deduction."

Edward sighed in relief. All he had to do was get to Bella's truck before Bella, sneak in, grab his paper, sneak back out, and get full credit on his paper.

He would find out it was easier said than done.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

"So yesterday my brother was being all emo." Alice told her best friends as they went to lunch.

"How?" Bella asked.

"He stayed in his room all day. He only came out three times."

_I wonder why…?_ Bella thought. She was secretly intrigued by this, but she didn't let Alice and Rose see.

"Uh, I'm not going to eat in there today." Bella said, nodding toward the cafeteria.

"What?!" They exclaimed. "Why?!"

"I don't want to get bombarded with love-struck boys and angry girlfriends."

"You'll just have to explain to them why their boyfriends are acting like they are." Alice suggested.

"And sound like a crazy? I think not." Bella scoffed.

"Well…then what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just go to the library, get some homework done. You guys go ahead, though."

"No, Bella, we can't do that."

"Yes you can. Go ahead."

She sighed. "Fine. Come on, Rose. We'll see you after school, Bella."

Bella just nodded and made her way to the library. On her way there, she bumped into Edward, causing him to drop his stuff.

He sighed and bent down to start picking it up.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, blushing. "I'm so sorry!"

Despite the fact that he might still be mad at her, she bent down and started picking up papers. She handed them to him.

"Thanks," He mumbled. "Aren't you going to lunch?"

"No," She sighed both from relief and exhaustion. She was relieved that he seemed to be talking to her, but tired that she was having this conversation again.

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

She had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "Uh," She mumbled, searching for an excuse. "I have a lot of homework…" She finished lamely.

He raised a brow. He knew she was lying. Did she and her friends get in a fight again?

"So we've resorted to lying?" He asked.

She glared at him slightly. She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth…" She mumbled and turned to walk off.

The word "potion" drifted through his head, and suddenly he was wondering if maybe…just maybe…

"Is it the potion?" He called to her, feeling slightly stupid. If anyone happened to walk by and hear them, they would be labeled "The Crazies."

Bella stopped and slowly turned around. "How…how did you—"

"Hear about it? I, uh…overheard your conversation on Saturday…" He admitted, scratching the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

She narrowed her eyes. "Overheard?"

He swallowed. "Eavesdropped…"

She sighed. "I guess I don't blame you."

"So…is it real? The potion, I mean."

She nodded reluctantly. She then explained the day at the mall and what the old lady had said to them about it, leaving out the "true love's kiss" thing.

Edward blinked. He didn't see that one coming. Now he felt bad, though. He had been hating Bella, but then he just figured out it was because of this "spell."

_Talk about being a bastard._

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk a couple days ago."

She smiled. "It's okay."

"No," He shook his head. "It's not. I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."

She just looked at Edward. She was surprised he had taken the potion thing so easily. Most people would have freaked out and called her a liar. But Edward wasn't like most people.

"Well…I guess I'll see you in biology?"

She smiled. "Yeah. See you."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

They talked more in biology class, even getting yelled at by their teacher.

Bella blushed and turn towards the front while Edward chuckled quietly.

A few hours later, school was finally out.

Edward hurried to Bella's truck. Bella meanwhile was lolly dollying with Alice and Rose, taking their time to get outside.

Edward slid to her door and quickly opened it. He tried to yank it open, but it didn't open and he snapped forward, slamming his torso into the truck.

"What the crap?!" He exclaimed. He looked through the window and saw the door was locked!

_Oh shit…shit…shit!_

Freaking out, he quickly tried to think up a plan.

Wait until she got here and then calmly explain the truth? Right. He might as well say he was stalking her.

Option two: wait until she opened the door and sneakily grab the paper while distracting her? Maybe.

Option three: Lie. Er…no. He didn't want to destroy anything they had started.

"Edward?" Someone asked behind him.

He yelped and turned around, leaning casually—or as casually as he could—against Bella's truck.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. He was officially in deep trouble. "W-what's up?"

Her brow was furrowed and Rose and Alice were staring at him suspiciously. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"Me? I'm just standing." He replied, laughing nervously.

"Were…were you trying to get into my truck?!" She asked incredulously.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you practically tried to wrench my door open. I saw that much."

He sighed. There was no way to get out of this one. So, he told the truth.

She stared at him with her mouth agape. _"What the hell were you doing in my truck?!"_

"I was hoping I could find out more about the potion…"

"Wait!" Rose shouted. "He knows?!"

Bella nodded. "I told him earlier."

Alice just sighed.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike yelled, coming out from the building.

"Bella!"Eric screamed, running towards her.

"What's up, Bella Babe?!" Tyler shouted, strutting—er, _trying _to strut—towards her.

Bella started freaking out. They were coming now?! She didn't want to deal with them right now.

Edward's brow furrowed too. "The potion?" He asked.

Bella swallowed and nodded. She had to find another way to get around this potion. Maybe if she made them mad…

She suddenly grabbed Edward's head. "Do you trust me?"

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, I guess—"

He never got to finish, because just then Bella kissed him.

A shock of electricity flew through them and they both blinked. Bella pulled back and touched her lips. Edward blinked too, but then smiled. He dropped his book bag and pulled Bella closer to him. He then reached down and kissed her again.

At first, she was still shocked, but then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

While Rose and Alice were squealing happily, Mike, Eric, and Tyler all stopped what they were doing. They froze where they were and seemed to not see anything. They suddenly, the snapped backwards like they had been pushed. They each grasped their heads.

"What happened?" They groaned. "I have such a headache!"

Tyler groaned and passed by Bella, not even caring she was there.

Bella stared after him in shock, and then turned to Alice and Rose, who were also staring in shock.

"Does that mean…" Bella started.

"I think it does…"

"The spell's broken!" She rejoiced, hugging Edward.

"But then…" Rose said, staring at Edward.

She then remembered.

"_Be forewarned: the only way to break the potion's spell is to be kissed by your true love."_

"What?" Edward asked.

Bella hesitated, but then told him.

He blinked, and then grinned.

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Bella smiled, then said. "We need to go see that lady. I have some questions for her."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

The four of them went to the mall and found the old lady, still sitting at her crazy voo-doo counter.

She smiled when she Edward with them. "So?" She just asked.

Bella smiled. "The potion's finally broken."

"Good, good…I am guessing this young man had _helped _you?" She smirked.

"Yes." Edward replied, putting his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah." Bella said. "I just…I have some questions."

The lady raised a brow.

"Well, last week, we had CPR exams and well, I kissed Edward, so how come it didn't work then?"

"Do you remember what I said when you came here by yourself?" She asked. Bella thought back.

"_Perhaps you know who it is, but you don't realize it is him."_

"I remember now. So…you meant that since I didn't know Edward felt the way that I did, it wasn't true love?"

The woman smiled. "Exactly. You see, true love is a two way train. Both people in a relationship have to feel it in order for it to be real."

She blinked. "I get it now."

"Good. Now I have a question for you…are you happy?"

Bella thought about it. She had had the worst week of her life, yet she couldn't help but be grateful. Now, she had Edward.

"Yes." She concluded with a smile. "I'm definitely happy."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Thank you." Bella smiled before they left the store.

The woman shook her head and muttered, "They never believe me when I tell them the potion never fails."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

When the four stepped outside, it was snowing. They looked at the white wonder in amazement.

"Snow…" Alice whispered, then giggled. She danced around while Rose glared at any flake that dare land on her jacket.

Bella turned to Edward, grabbing his hands. "Are _you_ happy?" She asked.

He thought about it, looking like he was thinking hard about it. "Yeah, I am." He smiled. He brought her to him and kissed her.

"Good." She smiled and let herself enjoy the blissfulness of finally being with Edward.

**The End**

**----**

**And that's it! This was by far the best chapter. **

**I have A LOT of things to say. **

**First, thanks to ALL the reviewers. Without you, this story would have never gotten finished. **

**I dedicate this story to ****AliceCANcu**** and ****poisoned blood****, for both of them reviewed every chapter for this story. **

**I send out cookies to everyone who reviewed last chapter (as promised). **

**I love you guys so much. I didn't get one bad review. They were all fantastic, and they made me smile. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read this story, and I appreciate that you guys believed in me. Thanks to you guys, this story was a big success. **

**I had a lot of fun, and I'm happy to announce there WILL be a sequel, when though is unknown.**

**Also, there is a story I'm going to be writing soon. It's my own original story, and when it gets posted I want you guys to read it please. You don't have to, but I would like if you did. There's a reason why I'm going to be writing it, and you'll find out why I wrote it when it's posted. **

**Thanks so much, and please leave one more review! I will send Edward to give you a hug if you do!!**

**Haha! **

**--Akatsuki Child**


End file.
